One of the principle functions of a life preserver is to preserve the life of one that is thrown or otherwise placed in a body of water. Life preservers accomplish this task by providing the user with the buoyancy needed to stay afloat. Prior life preservers come in a variety of shapes and sizes, ranging from floating rings to buoyant jackets.
While added buoyancy is essential to preserving the life of one thrown into water, other essentials for preserving life in such circumstances may be personal propulsion means and means for maintaining the buoyancy of the life preserver.
Prior personal water propulsion systems range from jet skies to motor powered surfboards and under water sleds and non-buoyant personal propulsion systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,739.
Accordingly, here is a need for an improved life preserver that provides and includes means for preserving the buoyancy of the preserver while adding propulsion means to the preserver. The present invention satisfies these needs.